Rindou and thy holy sword
by sllebswap
Summary: EiRin Worthy of a Name universe. tumblr prompt fic. Rindou just wants to see it and Eishi is just plain…traumatized.


**Title:** Rindou and thy holy sword

**Author: **sllebswap

**Characters/Pairing: **Kobayashi Rindou and Tsukasa Eishi

**Type:** One-Shot (Complete)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 2841

**Rating: **T (Contains content not suitable for children)

**Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no Souma belongs to Tsukuda-san.

**Summary: **EiRin Worthy of a Name universe. tumblr prompt fic. Rindou just wants to see it and Eishi is just plain…traumatized.

**Verse:** Fantasy Medieval AU

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 01/07/19

* * *

He did not have to open his eyes to sense that she was up to mischief, again.

To be more precise, she was trying to sneak up on him, _again_.

Eishi sighed inwardly. He did not move, lying on the bed with his back still turned to the source of disturbance, the latter trying her best to be as stealthy as possible.

"…Rindou."

The surreptitious movements paused.

"Yes?" she sounded so innocent, as if she wasn't doing anything shady at all.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in!" she chirped in reply. Since she had already been found out, the redhead abandoned all pretense at subtlety and dove straight at her master.

Eishi rolled over and jackknifed before she could pin him with her pounce. He still ended up with an armful of warm, soft, sweet smelling woman…who was also _very_ happy to nuzzle into the side of his neck and brush herself up against him like an overly affectionate vixen.

_At least this time she was clothed,_ he thought. He still could not help but flush all the same.

"…Rindou," he chided as sternly as he could. "We've already discussed this. You're being improper."

This partner of his had always been unruly and mischievous for as long as he knew her. And ever since she took on a living form, his life had only grown even more complicated.

And exciting…in a completely outrageous way.

"Go back to your own bed, _please_," he uttered in a strangled tone when she slithered under his covers and cozied up to him even more. She was _very_ distracting. His pulse quickened.

"But it's warmer here with you," she protested as he tried to peel her off. "This blanket is freaking thin, so we should share our body heat~"

That sounded like a logical conclusion to make…only he was starting to suspect that she was only using it as an excuse. That suspicion was further compounded by her happily running her hands down his torso, the brush of her lips along the side of his throat, the flick of her tongue darting against his skin where his pulse beat strongly-

"I'm _cold_," she purred, wiggling ever closer. "Warm me."

The thing was, she wasn't trying to seduce him. Unfortunately, he was seduced all the same. There was something she craved from him, and she was never ashamed or shy to beg it boldly from him. Her tongue tickled his skin. Her warm breath flustered him.

"I need your _heat_," she demanded silkily against his neck. "_Please_, Master, may I~?"

He swallowed. This was the contract that he shared with her, that bound her to him and vice versa.

"Yes," he mumbled in consent, his arms instinctively coming up around her, even as she smiled and parted her lips, sinking pearly white fangs into his flesh.

That sharp prickle of pain was the familiar prelude to the near blinding flood of pleasure that filled his mind shortly after. He gasped and bit his lip, keeping perfectly still as she settled happily unto him and hungrily lapped at the mark, coaxing more of those crimson, rich drops of blood welling to the surface. Her pleasure, almost hedonistic and pagan-like in its sheer, unfiltered, delight, washed over him as well, effectively doubling his own enjoyment of the act.

Lavender pupils silently dilated. Eishi bit down harder on his lower lip, swallowing the groan that threatened to rise from his throat. His ears buzzed. He turned his face towards her crimson hair, losing himself in the heady perfume of her scent. His fingers dug subtly into her waist, holding her tighter, pulling her closer…

She was much less restrained in expressing her euphoria. His blood sang inside of her, and she reveled in the throb and swell of its sweet, rapturous power. She squirmed on her master's lap, moaning as his taste became all that she knew, his warmth spreading in her like wildfire. It had always been like that; his light chasing away the constant, _cursed_ cold that lurked in her, and she was hopelessly addicted to this exhilarating feeling of _life_.

A few minutes later, she forcibly reined in her voracious appetite, careful not to take more than he could give. It was so _tempting_, though. She brushed her lips eagerly against his neck, lavishing happy, affectionate kisses now that he wasn't being a starchy prude and trying to peel her off, red as a tomato the whole time. _Well_, he was still red as a tomato, but-

She pulled back slightly, a little punch-drunk giggle escaping her as she cupped his flushed face and peppered even more playful kisses on his chin and jaw and mouth. He could taste the copper of his own blood on her lips, and shuddered at the sharp spike of arousal that elicited in him.

"_Rindou_," he groaned, breathless. She had _that_ effect on him. "Stop. _Stop_."

His hands came up to her shoulders, slowly but firmly easing her off of him. She growled softly at being denied, and curled her own limbs around him stubbornly like a little monkey. Much to his consternation.

His voice, still husky and lust-addled, was now injected with a thread of familiar exasperation. "What are you doing."

"Not doin' anythin'," she uttered. "M'not lettin' go for nothin' either."

Her petulance was not unfamiliar to him. She was already like that, even back when he only knew her in her sword form. This was also partially his fault, for indulging her as he always did.

Which left him with a dilemma.

"…How do you propose we retire to bed like this?" he asked in consternation over her head.

Rindou brightened and pulled back slightly to look at him again, glad that he had asked. Before she could open her mouth to share her opinion, he also had a sudden epiphany and quickly added. "Separate beds, _please_."

The redhead frowned at him.

"You used to keep me close with you all the time," she accused crossly. Even during bedtime, he laid her beside him every single night. Granted, it was customary for most knights to keep their weapons close by in the event of a sudden attack or a night raid, but he guarded her too, to keep her out of the hands of those who desired to harm her or take her.

As such, Rindou really did not understand what was so different now and was increasingly aggravated by his constant rejection. She didn't like being pushed away by him. It made her feel cold and discontent and violently unhappy.

"…Yes. That's because you were a sword," he pointed out warily. Not a siren-like, alluring, impossibly beautiful young woman who seemed to possess no inhibition whatsoever and was also completely oblivious to the difficult position that she was putting him in…quite literally.

Her limbs tightened around him in her annoyance. "I'm still a sword! Just in a different shape now!"

Eishi had to remind himself to close his eyes as her fair bosom swelled with indignation…inches from his face.

She didn't have to speak the obvious; he was acutely aware of her _shape_. Especially when it was pressed against him like now, barely concealed in a paper thin, chemise shift. He was not a stranger to her magnificent curves, which was why he was so desperately trying to put some much needed distance between the both of them before he ended up inadvertently doing something gravely improper to her.

Furthermore, this was exploiting the innocent, wasn't it? Through a series of stressful, dire events, he had bound her to him and now he was also harboring some distinctly ungallant thoughts towards her. Never mind the sacred knightly vows he took of valor, chivalry and protecting those who could not protect themselves, he already felt like a cad as it was.

Rindou could hardly care less about his moral dilemma.

"Am I still yours or not?" she demanded to know, wanting to hear the confirmation that he wasn't planning to toss her aside and depart like all the others who had come and gone before him. Not that she would let him, but still-

"Say it. _Say that_ _I'm yours._"

He opened his eyes, that distant lavender hue sharpening on her face. He just stared at her for the longest time, as if finally finding an answer to a very difficult problem.

"Yes," he replied at last, so quietly it was almost a sigh. "You're mine."

She beamed at his admission, spoken so slowly and carefully, as if he was tasting the words on his tongue, testing and accepting the full weight of his claim for the very first time.

"Good! Your sword wants to lie with you."

He had the strangest look on his face at her expectant request. _That_ sounded wrong.

"…You mean 'sleep,'" he corrected.

She sent him an odd look of her own. "Of course I meant 'sleep!' What else is there to do?"

While Eishi was muttering to himself (perhaps he was praying for patience and deliverance), Rindou finally clambered off him and dove under the sheets, settling in for bed, now finally content after having her way. He took longer to follow suit, gingerly lying back down and feeling very jumpy.

She clicked her tongue at his hesitation. "Why are you so scared? I'm not gonna eat ya!"

"You already 'ate' me," he muttered, finally easing in beside her. He was still rather stiff and ill at ease. She snickered and petted him.

"And you're absolutely delicious~" the redhead sang, turning her head to grin at him. His ears were starting to turn red again. "Fine. I won't eat you anymore tonight. Promise."

She did, however, wiggle closer to him and throw her leg over his. She also snuggled into his side so comfortably, like she had always belonged.

"Can you just lie still and not move. _Please._" He sounded faintly distressed. The more she rubbed up against him inadvertently, the more his body reacted to her unintentional stimulation. Eishi was very close to cursing the base urges of his disobedient self. Funny; how it always went haywire whenever she was around – he usually had much better control than _this_.

"I'm trying to get comfortable," she huffed back at him. She was frowning a little too, as she squirmed. "There's _something_ hard poking me down there-"

She gasped loudly, as if all the dots had finally connected in her mind and she abruptly realized what that 'something' was. She lifted her head so quickly she nailed him right in the chin before he could react and explain himself. That collision hurt her, but since she was of the rather hardheaded sort, Eishi came out worse from the encounter. The poor man saw stars. He clapped one hand over his aching jaw, groaning.

Rindou was too outraged to sympathize with her master's pain. No wonder he had been pushing her away all this time! She had finally discovered the real reason! She knew why now!

The flames of righteous fury engulfed her. She scowled.

"_You_! You've been hiding another sword on your person all this time!" she accused, sounding thoroughly indignant. "How can you do that to me – we agreed that I'm your only!"

The redhead was very determined to get rid of the usurper. Her hand dove beneath the sheets and fumbled clumsily with the hem of his nightshirt before finally, blindly, finding the offending item that he had cleverly concealed there, nestled right between his legs. Her fingers wrapped firmly around the hilt and she tugged with all her might, like a farmer doing her best to dislodge a long, fat daikon out of the stubborn earth.

Eishi _blanched_.

"_Rindou_." His strangled squeak were an entire three octaves higher than usual. It was a miracle he could still speak when the woman was still going at it with all the vigor of one attempting to extract the Excalibur from the sacred stone.

He hastily grabbed her wrist to stop her, lest she actually succeeded in her endeavor and uproot his entire bloodline right there and then. He gritted his teeth, ears ringing from the brief but excruciating experience. Maybe that was the sound of his yet unborn descendants screaming for mercy, ten generations down the Tsukasa family tree. His eyes met hers grimly, as she stared back at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"_That's. __**NOT**__. A. Sword."_

* * *

**Omake**

He hadn't been very happy with her that morning, for rather obvious reasons, even though she had shown an appropriate amount of contriteness for the misunderstanding last night. Rindou was sincerely sorry, though that had not stopped her from biting back snickers whenever he stood up and hobbled around gingerly due to the soreness between his legs, _no thanks to her_. He had glowered wearily at her muffled mirth, but otherwise had largely ignored her.

It was a good thing that they weren't scheduled for patrol duty that day; surely Eishi would have been even grumpier than he already was. Instead, they were sequestered in his office where he was somehow buried in paperwork. _Again_. Rindou was meek and obedient as could be up until mid-noon, and then she got tired of being boring.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" she asked him point blank. In her mind, she had already prepared a list to argue her innocence "In my defense, I didn't know; I've never seen a naked body before except my own! And I don't have that strange little stump you have; nobody ever told me that men have little extra bits of meat hanging between their legs!"

Eishi twitched at her passionate entreaty, and he seemed especially triggered every time the word 'little' was mentioned in reference to his…bits.

"You called it a sword last night," he muttered, offended by her change in opinion. She squinted at him, not understanding his pique.

"What's it for, anyway?" she asked, immensely curious. It was a curiosity that he was quickly beginning to recognize could be extremely _destructive _whenever left unchecked_. _He hadn't exactly been in the mood to answer her questions last night, too busy curled up in a fetal position in bed. That was after they had made that really awkward trip to the healer's quarters and the latter had laughed until he was rolling on the floor after he heard what happened.

"That healer said that all men have one. Really? Do they all look the same? Can I see yours?"

Eishi turned a dark red at her barrage of stopped what he was doing and stared at her like she was crazy.

"…_No. _You can't see mine_."_ He paused as another worrying thought occurred to him. He frowned. "Also, you're _explicitly_ _forbidden _from looking at other people's _swords_, am I clear?"

"Huh?" Rindou was confused and getting a bit annoyed herself by his unreasonable restrictions. He wouldn't show her his and he wouldn't let her peek at others' too, how unfair. "Then how am I ever gonna know what it looks like?"

"You don't need to know what it looks like," he retorted with an unusual amount of forcefulness, getting more and more flustered by the second. Why were they even discussing this? He was silently dying of mortification and the woman before him had absolutely no idea, as usual. "We won't speak of this topic any further, so forget all of it."

But Rindou did not understand what the whole fuss was about. A weapon that only men had and nobody was supposed to talk about…? This sure was one big mystery, and all over something that didn't seem very useful to her. Perhaps it was like a holy artifact? Something symbolic and only decorative in purpose? Then why hide it away? Shouldn't he be parading it around everywhere?

She was also quite sure she had overheard the healer mention something about 'family jewels,' though Eishi had spluttered and waved him off before more could be said. …_A jeweled sword? Definitely decorative, then_, she concluded decisively. Her desire to see it grew.

Unfortunately, he was weirdly agitated so maybe she should try her luck again another time. With reluctance, the redhead dropped the topic. At least he wasn't ignoring her anymore.

"Tsukasa?"

"…Yes?" He was almost dreading to hear what outrageous things she was about to say next. Rindou widened her eyes and projected all the sincerity she could muster.

"M'very sorry I broke your secret holy sword."

…

…_secret…holy-_

The white-haired knight emitted a…croak that was almost part bewildered incredulity, part laugh of despair. It was either that or cry. He gave up. He started to massage his temple.

"…It's not broken."

She perked up at the good news. _It's not broken! _"Then, can I see-"

He groaned, loudly. She was going to be trying her hardest to get into his breeches for the next few days, wasn't she? Just the very thought of it made him break out in cold sweat.

"…No. Just _no_."

* * *

_::owari::_

* * *

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Anyway, this is the kind of nonsense that comes out when I'm sleep deprived, apparently. I'm so sorry. (Okay, maybe not _that_ sorry, but still!)

Hope you enjoyed!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


End file.
